heraldikifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Herb Polski
Herb Polski - przedstawia w polu czerwonym (karmazynowym) Orła Białego w złotej koronie. Styl tarczy: francuska współczesna, zwężająca się ku dołowi. Historia Osobny artykuł: Herb Polski i Litwy Pierwszego herbu państwowego można doszukiwać się w okresie panowania Henryka V Brzuchatego, który to jednak władał jedynie Legnicą i Wrocławiem. Formalnie pierwszy herb Polski znalazł się na pieczęci majestatycznej Przemysła II z 1295 r. Godło nie obowiązywało zbyt długo, gdyż król zmarł rok później. Nowy władca, Wacław II Czeski, nadał królestwu herb z połączenia insygnium piastowskiego z przemyślidzkim - białym lwem. Ostatni piastowie, tj. Władysław I Łokietek i Kazimierz III Wielki również używali herbów ze swych pieczęci majestatycznych, łudząco przypominających herb Przemysła II. Zaś herb Ludwika Węgierskiego był wzorowany a nawet i żywo wyciągnięty z jego herbu personalnego, z tym że pozbawiony był on hełmu oraz klejnotu. Przedstawiał on dodatkowo insygnia węgierskie oraz andegaweńskie (złote lilie). Jego córka, Jadwiga, używała podobnie jak i Wacław II herbu podwójnego. Jeden z herbów przedstawiał prawe górne pole herbu jej ojca. Władysław II Jagiełło wprowadził nowy, unikatowy herb. Jego następcy zaś używali innego godła, lecz o podobnej konstrukcji. Dopiero Zygmunt I Stary wprowadził do godła monogram S'', oznaczający imię ''Sigismund. Jego syn - Zygmunt II August, również używał monogramu, tym razem SA, czyli Sigismund Augustus. Podobnie robili pierwsi królowie elekcyjni, z tym że Henryk Walezy dodał jako tarczę sercową jeszcze swój herb rodowy, zaś literka H'' przenikała orła. Zaś Stefan Batory naprzemiennie używał wersji z herbem i z monogramem ''S. Wazowie używali nowej sylwetki orła ze snopkiem na tarczy sercowej. Od tamtej pory każdy następny król elekcyjny (poza Stanisławem II Augustem Poniatowskim) używał orła ze swoim herbem rodowym. Dodatkowo też od czasów saskich orzeł uzyskał koronę zwieńczoną krzyżem. Herb Księstwa Warszawskiego był dzielony w słup. W prawym polu przedstawiony był herb Saksonii, zaś w lewym - Orzeł Biały z jabłkiem oraz berłem w szponach. Po kongresie wiedeńskim Królestwo Polskie otrzymało zupełnie nowe godło - widniał na nim czarny dwugłowy orzeł rosyjski, zaś właściwy herb Polski został ograniczony jedynie do tarczy sercowej okrytej płaszczem heraldycznym. Takie godło obowiązywało do roku 1842 (z przerwą w 1831, kiedy to Sejm zdetronizował cara Mikołaja I Pawłowicza Romanowa i nadał państwu nowy herb za sprawą Walentego Zwierkowskiego, był to herb nawiązujący do unii lubelskiej) w którym to wprowadzono lekkie poprawki. W 1883 r. herb został bardzo zmodyfikowany, m. in. przywrócono tarczę herbową. Rada Regencyjna używała swojego unikatowego godła, jednak nie jest do końca jasne, czy było to godło oficjalne. W 1919 r. wprowadzono herb wzorowany na tym Stanisława Augusta (uważano, że skoro Polska zniknęła z map w okresie klasycyzmu, to z tegoż okresu winno się używać godła). Był to jednak herb tymczasowy. Dopiero w 1921 r. w broszurze Stanisława Łozy pt. Godło i barwy Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej pojawiło się nowy, stały herb, który to również nie był używany zbyt długo, bo do 1927 r. W tymże roku Zygmunt Kamiński opracował nowy herb. Herb PRL był uszczerbionym herbem II RP, z którego usunięto koronę, zaś złote obramowanie zostało zastąpione złotym wężykiem generalskim. Potwierdzeniem tego był art. 89 ust. 1 Konstytucji Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej z 22 lipca 1952 r. Poprawki zostały dodatkowo naniesione jeszcze w roku 1955 oraz 1980. W 1989 r. przywrócono orłu koronę (ustawą z dnia 29 grudnia 1989 r. o zmianie Konstytucji Polskiej Rzeczypospolitej Ludowej, art. 1 p. 19) a w 1990 Andrzej Heidrich namalował nowy herb. Uważa się, iż jest on niepoprawny heraldycznie i na setną rocznicę odzyskania przez Polskię niepodległości planowane jest wprowadzenie poprawionego herbu oraz flagi. 2000px-Coat of Arms of the Polish Crown.svg.png|1295 - 1296 Waclaw.png|1300 - 1305 2000px-POL Eagle of WladislausI of Poland after 1320.svg.png|1320 - 1333 Wielki.png|1334 - 1370 Ludwik.png|1370 - 1382 Jadwiga.png|1384 - 1386 1386 - 1434.png|1386 - 1434 Jagiełło.png|1434 - 1506 Zygmunt Stary.png|1506 - 1548 Sa.png|1548 - 1572 Walezy.png|1573 - 1575 Batory.png|1575 - 1586 1587 - 1668.png|1587 - 1668 1669 - 1673(2).png|1669 - 1673 Sob.png|1674 - 1696 Wettynowie.png|1697 - 1704 Leszczynski.png|Korona Królestwa Polskiego (1704 - 1709) Wettynowie.png|1709 - 1733 1736 - 1763.png|1736 - 1763 Poniatowski.png|1764 - 1791 2000px-Grand Coat of Arms of Duchy of Warsaw.svg.png|1807 - 1815 1815 - 1830.png|1815 - 1830 2000px-November Uprising.svg.png|1831 1815 - 1830.png|1831 - 1842 1842 - 1883.png|1842 - 1883 2000px-Great Coat of Arms of Congress Poland.svg.png|1883 - 1918 2000px-Godło Królestwa Polskiego (1916-1918).svg.png|1917 - 1918 2000px-Coat of arms of Poland2 1919-1927.svg.png|1919 - 1927 1921 - 1927.png|1921 - 1927 1927 - 1939.png|1927 - 1945 PRL45-55.png|1945 - 1955 1955 - 1980.png|1955 - 1980 Prl80-89.png|1980 - 1989 1989 - 1990.png|1989 - 1990 Coat of arms of Poland-official3.png|od 1990 Alternatywa.png|Przypuszczalny wygląd herbu po reformie z 2018 r. Kategoria:Godła państw Kategoria:Godła państw współczesnych Kategoria:Godła państw słowiańskich Kategoria:Godła państw polskich Kategoria:Godła państw europejskich